Discovering The Unexpected
by Angel76
Summary: READ IT you know you want to, trust me its a good story, with a little romance and a little adventure and action is going to come preatty soon i promise!
1. Chapter One

-~*Chapter One*~-  
  
~*Arrival*~  
  
It was c stormy night as eight friends were sat in a car driving around in the storm as they came up to a mansion with black gates.  
  
"Where the hell are we Brian!?" A young slender woman yelled from the drivers seat.  
  
"I don't know but look at the map it says we should be somewhere near shops." They all looked at the map.  
  
"It's upside down you twonk!" another young woman yelled from the back as she turned the map around.  
  
"Well it isn't my fault Johanna!" Brian yelled back as he got out of the car to look around him getting covered in rain as the wind blew by, the map flew out of his hands and up in the air.  
  
"Brian! Look what you did!" a young man with bushy brown hair stepped out of the car and slapped him round the back.  
  
"The storms getting worse." A young woman said calmly and turned around looking at the young boy she sat on. "you want to stretch?" she asked smiling as he nodded.  
  
"Man Alyssa your cars cramped!" A young slender man stepped out with his brown hair getting wet.  
  
"Well sorry but it's the only one I got, it cost me a fortune to buy it." Alyssa replied looking at the convertible Red Jaguar.  
  
"She's beautiful though isn't she?" Alyssa smiled at her car and looked ahead of the road where she finally noticed the big mansion in front of her.  
  
"Wow this place is huge" another woman stepped out with her chestnut hair getting blown in the wind.  
  
"Maybe we could ask if we could stay here." Another young man stepped out from the car leaving it with only one person left inside.  
  
"Well press the speaker and ask!" A final young woman stepped out from the car leaving it empty while all of them were getting drenched.  
  
"You ring" Alyssa yelled at Brian.  
  
"Why should I ring?" he looked at them.  
  
"Ring!" they all shouted at him.  
  
"Fine!" Brian pressed the speaker.  
  
"Hello?" a voice came from it.  
  
"Umm me and my friends were wondering if you had any spare rooms, the storms getting worse and we won't be able to drive in this weather." Brian said with his most polite voice.  
  
"Of course, Let me just open the gates, there will be someone down near the entrance to show you where you can park." The voice replied.  
  
"Thank you" Brian turned around to find everyone back in the car and getting ready to drive in. Brian walked up to the car to find it was locked.  
  
"Let me in!" Brian hit the car window with his fists as they were all laughing, the door unlocked as the gates opened and Brian stepped in.  
  
"Sorry Brian couldn't resist." Alyssa drove the car inside near the entrance where a young man and young woman were waiting. The young woman had long brown hair with white stripes at the front and brown eyes, the young man had short brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Alyssa stepped out of the car as her golden brown hair was now a deep brown shade and was soaked.  
  
"Hello" The young man said.  
  
"Hi, umm where can we park the car?" the rest of her friends got out and looked around.  
  
"Oh right, follow me." The young man led them to a garage door which was now open.  
  
"Thank you" Alyssa said as she parked the car and looked around at the rest of the cars, she stepped out and walked back to the rest of them which now her three Girl friends were jumping up and down as she looked at them they waved her in.  
  
"Sorry Mate their a little crazy isn't that right Ben?" one of the young men with brown hair and blue eyes said to his friend.  
  
"Their more than that their bonkers!" he smirked.  
  
"I heard that!" one of the young women with her dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail yelled.  
  
Rouge opened the door for them, inside there was a man with brown hair and deep red sunglasses on him, next to him there was an African American woman with white hair, next to her there was a bald man I a wheelchair smiling at them.  
  
"Welcome to Xavier's school for the gifted." He smiled and led them in to the living room. "Scott could you get our guests here some towels?" he smiled as the man walked off.  
  
"This is a school?" a young slender woman with black hair falling to her shoulder said looking around her.  
  
"Yes it's a boarding school." He smiled as Scott came back with the towels, he handed each of them one.  
  
"Thank you" Alyssa said smiling at him. "Oh dear how rude of us, we haven't even introduced ourselves." She smiled and began introducing. "I'm Alyssa, this is my friend Jasmine, next to her is Suzan, Johanna, Shawn, Andrew, Brian and Ben." They shook hands and smiled at each other.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Charles Xavier and this is Ororo, Scott, Bobby and Marie." They smiled. "Anyway we have 4 rooms spare one of which is single." He smiled at them. "Scott would you take the four boys to room 21 and 22 please, and Ororo take the four girls to rooms 23 and 24." He smiled as the two led the way.  
  
Ororo took the four girls to room 23 where there were three beds, Jasmine, Suzan and Johanna went into that room and Alyssa went into room 24. They all said good night and thank you to Ororo as she left them to their sleep.  
  
Scott took the four boys up to their rooms as they all said thank you and went to sleep.  
  
Halfway through the night the door from room 24 opened as a large figure stepped in and got in bed with out noticing anything different, he went to sleep.  
  
In the morning Alyssa woke up and looked around the room and next to her was a large muscular man sleeping, she jumped and went to his side looking at him.  
  
"Hello?" She asked with a shaky voice.  
  
The man grunted and turned the other way.  
  
"Excuse me sir but would you mind telling me what you were doing in my bed?" she spoke a little louder.  
  
The man grunted and sat up in bed looking at Alyssa. "Your bed?" he asked. "this is my room, so would you mind telling me what YOU were doing in MY room." He yelled at her.  
  
"This man Xavier told me I could sleep here tonight" Fear shown in her eyes as she took a step back. "I'm sorry" she whispered looking at the floor with a tear forming in her eye, she hated being yelled at it made her upset.  
  
"Aw look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, don't cry." He looked at her apologetic.  
  
"Who says I'm crying, I got just something in my eye." With that she took her clothes and ran out the door. Logan got out of bed and followed her, running into her when he got out of his room.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." He said in his calmest smoothest voice. She turned around smiling at him and was about to laugh. The three girls walked out of their room and looked at Logan with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Don't tell me she pretended she was crying?" Johanna asked.  
  
"Yeah" he still looked confused.  
  
"She does that a lot, hi I'm Johanna." She smiled and extended her hand, he shook it.  
  
"I'm Logan." He smiled and looked at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"I'm Alyssa." She smiled and winked at him. "Hey you know where the bathrooms are?" she asked with an innocent face.  
  
"Down this corridor to your right, then their at the end of that corridor" he smiled.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled and ran towards them.  
  
Johanna ran after her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jasmine" she smiled and ran after them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Suzan" she smiled and ran after them leaving him with a confused look.  
  
Two doors opened and the four boys stepped out and looked at Logan.  
  
"I see he's met Alyssa, Jasmine, Suzan and Johanna." They all laughed and looked at him. "Alyssa gave him that look probable by her pretend cry." He patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok mate she does that to everyone." Logan turned his head to the four boys.  
  
"Who are you?" Logan asked now with his normal look.  
  
"We stayed here over night, Brian here" he pointed to the blond with blue eyes "Got us lost and the storm got too bad." He explained.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
First authors note for ages I know but I just had to make something clear so my friend wouldn't kill me Johanna is nothing like my real friend even though all the new characters you see are based on my real friends Johanna is nothing like that! Sorry just thought id make that clear, otherwise you wont have a writer to finish this story off :P  
  
Ok thank you! That's all! Enjoy  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. Chapter Two

-~*Chapter Two*~-  
  
~*Discovery*~  
  
Logan looked at the four boys in front of him.  
  
"Umm I don't suppose you could tell us where the bathroom is could you?" Andrew asked him in the most polite way he could.  
  
"Down this corridor to your right, then their at the end of that corridor." He looked at them as they ran off. Leaving Logan with a puzzled look on his face once again.  
  
"Thanx" Andrew smiled and kept running getting dragged back by his shirt by the other boys.  
  
From the bathroom Alyssa came out wearing her now dry clothes, she headed down the corridor and looked around, she walked a bit longer and came to a door, she opened it and looked inside there were a lot of machines and razor blades and stuff like that.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked and went in. as soon as she stepped in she looked up and around her to find something came flying at her, she ducked and looked around. The image changed and now in front of her there was a jungle and things came flying at her, she got hit a couple of times and then she got mad. She clenched her fists as Sparks came flying from her and then short circuited the Danger room as she blacked out and dropped to the floor.  
  
Logan was about to walk out of the danger room when it short circuited and noticed Alyssa on the floor. "Hey kid you ok?" there was no answer. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to the med lab.  
  
Johanna walked out of the bathroom dressed and waited for Suzan and Jasmine. When they came they saw Logan go past with the unconscious Alyssa in his arms, they broke into a run and they bump into Kurt, Suzan's body changes to look like Kurt then back to its original form.  
  
"Whoa what just happened?" Suzan looked down at herself and then back up. "Hey your blue!" she smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Hey you're a mutant" Johanna said looking at Suzan.  
  
"Wow this is well cool just wait till Alyssa hears about this, she'll freak!" Suzan said running after Logan.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Jasmine shouted as she bumped into Ororo, but she didn't hit her, she just went through her and landed on the floor.  
  
"Wow that was weird!" Jasmine looked at herself then stuck her hand through the floor, it went right through. "Hey look Johanna I'm a mutant too." Jasmine smiled and picked herself up and ran after Suzan.  
  
"Umm" Johanna looked at them as they were looking at her and she broke into a run after them.  
  
The four boys came out from the men's room and looked around them.  
  
"What happened." Shawn looked at their shocked faces.  
  
"Your friends went that way" Kurt pointed not knowing what else to say.  
  
The four boys walked in the direction he pointed to.  
  
Alyssa stirred and fluttered her eyes open and looked at Logan who was walking towards the med lab.  
  
"What happened?" Alyssa asked looking at his worried eyes.  
  
"Oh, your awake, you fainted in the danger room" he explained.  
  
"It attacked me, and then I saw sparks, then blackness." Logan helped her to her feet as she tried to stand only to drop back down in Logan's arms.  
  
"You used a lot of energy maybe next time you should stay clear of the danger room unless accompanied." He lifted her up in his arms and walked inside the lab.  
  
"Thank you Logan." Alyssa murmured as she fell asleep.  
  
Logan put Alyssa on one of the medical beds and for a few seconds stared at her. Suzan burst through the door and ran to Alyssa's side.  
  
"Hey Alyssa guess what?" Suzan shook Alyssa. "Alyssa, hey wake up." Suzan now looked worried.  
  
"Hey Su, what happened to Alyssa?" she looked at her as she walked over to her side.  
  
"She used up most of her energy, she'll be out for quite a while." Logan said looking over their shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys! What's with Alyssa?" Johanna looked at her friend.  
  
"She's just a little tired that's all." Jasmine looked at her friend and sat down.  
  
Alyssa had a scratch on her cheek made by one of the blades that came at her, it now stopped beading but it still looked painful.  
  
The four boys came through the door and looked over Jasmine's and Suzan's shoulders to find Alyssa lying on the bed, looking unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" Shawn asked concerned.  
  
"She just used up a lot of energy, hey you wanna see something cool?" Jasmine stood up and put her hands through the bed. "Isn't that way cool?" at that moment Charles Xavier and Ororo followed by Kurt and Scott came through the doors looking at the gathering.  
  
"What happened?" Xavier asked looking at them a little worried.  
  
"Oh, Alyssa just used up a little energy in the danger room that's all." Logan said.  
  
'Logan their not mutants, how did she find her way there anyway?' Xavier sent a telepathic message to Logan.  
  
"You mean your mutants?" Shawn asked  
  
"You heard that?" Xavier asked  
  
"Well yeah didn't everyone?" Shawn looked confused.  
  
"Hear what?" Brian asked.  
  
"Oh I got to show you guys something, this is so freaky but it's sooo cool." Jasmine phased her hand through the bed again.  
  
"Wow!" Andrew said looking at the spot where Jasmine's hand went through.  
  
"That's not fair I wanna have a mutation" Johanna said as small bits started to float around the room. Johanna's eyes sparkled at what she saw.  
  
"Well, well it looks like we have some new students that might want to come to our school." Scott sighed and left.  
  
"What's with him" Jasmine said looking a little confused.  
  
"He lost someone very dear to him." Ororo said and smiled at the eight who were amusing themselves with their powers.  
  
A cry came from Alyssa as they all turned their attention to her.  
  
Alyssa screamed as she sat up breathing heavily.  
  
"It's ok Alyssa it was only a dream." Xavier said to her calmly.  
  
"Talk about a strange dream, I dreamt that I was underwater, but the weird thing is I wasn't drowning I could breathe underwater." She looked at everyone around her and smiled. "Umm hi." She smiled at everyone around her. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Is that you favourite question?" Logan asked looking at them.  
  
Alyssa tried to get up with the help of Jasmine but as soon as Jasmine put her hand on Alyssa she had a small shock sent through her, so she backed away.  
  
"Ow what you to that for?" Jasmine looked at Alyssa rubbing her hand.  
  
"What did I do?" Alyssa looked at Jasmine.  
  
"C'mon Alyssa we have to go, is everyone ready?" Johanna asked looking around.  
  
"Yup ready as we'll ever be." Andrew said smiling and helping Alyssa off the bed.  
  
"Professor Xavier, we want to say thank you for everything you've done for us. Well we have to go now, thank you again." Shawn held out his hand as Xavier shook it.  
  
"Well goodbye Logan and thank you." Alyssa smiled and walked with her friends as she watched Ororo smile at them and Kurt waving. 'Aww I really liked him, maybe I might come back here.' Alyssa smiled wickedly then looked at Shawn who now had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Oh my god!" every ones attention went to him. "You fancy Logan." Shawn burst out with laughter as Alyssa Blushed ferociously and began running towards the exit. Xavier chuckled and watched them leave.  
  
"I hope they find a nice place in society with their powers." He smiled as he watched Logan's confused yet amused expression. 


	3. Chapter Three

-~*Chapter Three*~-  
  
~*Beaten*~  
  
The buzzer rang inside the institute.  
  
"Hello?" Logan answered.  
  
"Logan?" a shaky voice asked.  
  
"Yes who is this?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan it's Alyssa, something terrible happened, I need to speak to Xavier." Alyssa's shaky voice said letting out a cry.  
  
"I'll be right out." Logan opened the gate and went downstairs to the front door and watched a red jaguar pull up in front of the institute. Alyssa got out as the rain covered her from head to toe, one of her cheeks were purple and she looked like she'd been crying a lot. She ran to Logan and put her arms around him hoping he would give her comfort.  
  
"Oh Logan I never knew people disliked mutants so much." She cried in his arms as he brushed her hair out of her face and led her inside.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked helping her sit down in the living room, there was no one here, it was night and most of them were asleep.  
  
"I went into a pub to get a drink" she paused remembering what happened. "And then this guy took me by the wrist" she held up her wrist where there was now a bruise. "He wouldn't let me go so I shocked him, then he got me outside and he." she paused and she cried harder "He tried to rape me" she cried even louder remembering what he did to her. "But I shocked him, so then his friends came out and they beat me up." she covered her face with her hands and cried harder. Logan put an arm around her to comfort her and she flung her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, its ok your safe now" Logan held her tight to him. Not to long passed when Alyssa fell asleep in his arms, Logan lifted her up in his arms and took her to his bed where he laid her on it and sat in a chair next to her and watched her sleep.  
  
Alyssa's eyes Fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings, she was in Logan's room, so she remembered. She sat up and looked at the empty chair next to her. The door squeaked open and from it Logan was walking towards her with a tray in his hands.  
  
"Morning beautiful" Logan said smiling at her as she blushed.  
  
"What happened?" Alyssa asked looking at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"You cried yourself to sleep and I brought you up here." Logan set the tray in front of her.  
  
"All this for me?" Alyssa asked looking at the pancakes and the glass of orange juice, there was even a small rose in a small vase there, She smiled at the rose and smelt it. "Thank you Logan." She took the fork and knife and cut a small piece of pancake and looked at him. "You want some, I couldn't possibly eat all this." She smiled and held out the bit of pancake near him as he took it from her and ate it. She smiled at him and took a piece for herself.  
  
"These are good pancakes, you make these?" Alyssa smiled at him and took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"If I made them they would be burnt" Alyssa giggled and handed him another piece.  
  
After they finished the breakfast Alyssa got up and tried to walk on her bruised legs only to wobble and fall down, she giggled at herself and got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"You want any help?" Logan asked looking at her as he held the tray and got ready to take it back down.  
  
"No its ok I need to do this by myself." She turned around and smiled at him and got up off the bed and began walking to the door. Logan opened the door for her and she walked with him to the kitchen where Ororo was making Breakfast and some students were sat at the counter eating it.  
  
"Good morning Logan." Ororo smiled at Alyssa as she wobbled around the kitchen and found a seat to sit on.  
  
"Hey Logan." Rouge smiled at him and looked at Alyssa.  
  
"Hey kid." Logan smiled and put the dishes in the sink.  
  
"How are you feeling Alyssa?" Ororo asked looking at the bruises on her face and arms.  
  
"I feel fine except for the little shots of pain I get now and then." She smiled trying to forget what happened.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" Bobby asked curious how she got the bruises.  
  
"Got into a fight." Alyssa lied and looked at the floor as memories from what happened flooded her mind.  
  
"Good morning Ororo, Logan." Scott came in and looked at Alyssa. "What happened to you?" he meant Alyssa.  
  
"Look I'd rather not talk about it ok?" she noticed that his cheeks were stained with tears and she guessed his eyes were puffy and that he'd been crying last night.  
  
"Ah Alyssa I was wondering when you were going to come back." Xavier wheeled himself inside the kitchen and frowned at what he saw on Alyssa. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, what is it with you people don't you understand I don't want to remember!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she whipped them off, she stood up and began walking out the kitchen when Logan took her hand.  
  
"They were only asking, c'mon let Xavier help you." Logan said in his softest voice.  
  
"I don't need help I just want to forget its better that way." She removed his hand from hers and walked out the front door. Logan ran after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Logan asked after her.  
  
"To drink my sorrow." Alyssa replied as she got the keys to her jaguar out of her pocket and went to the garage. Logan ran after her and took her hand gently so he didn't hurt her.  
  
"Come back in, your in no state to drive." Logan said slowly dragging her back inside where Xavier was in the hall waiting for them.  
  
"Alyssa if you don't want to tell us then its ok you don't have to, but we just wanted to help." Xavier said with his calm voice.  
  
"You can read minds right?" Alyssa asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes that is correct." Xavier said smiling at her.  
  
"Then read mine, that should tell you all you need to know." She kneeled in front of him as he lifted his hands near her temples. He took them away in a few minutes and looked at her.  
  
"Satisfied?" Alyssa asked getting up with the help of Logan.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
The buzzer went again and Logan went to see who it was.  
  
"Hello" Logan said.  
  
"Hi, Logan? Its Johanna, can I come in?" Johanna said. 


	4. Chapter Four

-~*Chapter Four*~-  
  
~*Classes*~  
  
"Is that Johanna?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yeah" Logan said.  
  
"Don't tell her I'm here. Please." Alyssa pleaded.  
  
"You can go wait in my room I'll tell you when she's gone." Logan smiled and Ororo helped her up the stairs.  
  
"Why don't you want Johanna to know you're here?" Ororo asked as they were walking up the stairs.  
  
"Cus I don't want her to see me like this." Alyssa pointed at herself. Ororo opened the door to Logan's room and Alyssa stepped in. "Thank you" Alyssa said and Ororo left.  
  
"Hey Logan!" Johanna said smiling at him as she got out of her black Jaguar and waited for the rest to get out.  
  
"Hi" Logan said smiling.  
  
Jasmine, Shawn and Suzan got out and looked around at the familiar sight.  
  
"Is Alyssa here? We've looked everywhere for her but we couldn't find her." Shawn said walking forward.  
  
"No she didn't come back." Logan lied.  
  
'Where is she I know your lying.' Shawn looked at him  
  
Shawn ran inside and ran up the stairs and opened the door to Logan's room where Alyssa was sitting quietly on the bed, she looked up startled.  
  
"Shawn!" she stood up.  
  
"Alyssa! What happened to you?" Shawn asked now with Jasmine, Johanna Suzan and Logan behind him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it ok?" she smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"How've you been" Alyssa asked everyone. "Fine a little worried but fine." Shawn smiled at his friend and helped her walk to the rest of them.  
  
"I just Started University a couple of months ago" Alyssa changed the subject and smiled at them.  
  
"What are you studying?" Logan asked.  
  
"Acting and Law, law is a little bit more difficult but Acting is easy." She smiled and looked at Logan with a smile as if to say, its ok I know you said I wasn't here.  
  
"Well I'm going to talk to Xavier, excuse me will you." With that said Alyssa wobbled her way to what she thought was his office.  
  
She opened a door and looked inside, yup se got the right one. Alyssa walked in and closed the door to the office.  
  
"Ah Alyssa I was hoping you would come talk to me." Xavier smiled and turned from his window where he was watching his pupils play about in the back garden.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering, if you needed any staff id gladly offer my help." She smiled as he gestured to a seat in front of him, Alyssa sat down.  
  
"Well we could use more staff, what would you like to teach?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Well I'm getting a degree in acting and law so something to do with them." She smiled and looked at her hands.  
  
"Well then you could teach an acting class and a law class it would be good to have some class which teaches students the law, oh and if you want you could join some classes since your only 19, but its only if you want to"  
  
"When do you want me to start?" Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Is tomorrow ok?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Tomorrow sounds perfect." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Oh and Alyssa I want you to take Logan's fighting class, he can teach you how to fight back, if you ever get in trouble, but for now rest you need some rest." He said as she left.  
  
On her way back to Logan's room she met Johanna.  
  
"Hey Jo" Alyssa looked at her friend.  
  
"Hey Alyssa, what happened to you?" Johanna asked concerned.  
  
"I just got into a fight that's all." Alyssa lied she walked away from Johanna when Johanna took her wrist and there was a small white light that passed from Johanna and went to Alyssa's bruised wrist within seconds Alyssa's wrist was back to normal.  
  
"How did you do that?" Alyssa asked rubbing her wrist which was no longer bruised.  
  
"I don't know." Johanna said looking confused.  
  
"Do that to my legs" Alyssa said exited.  
  
Johanna put her hand on Alyssa's leg and the bruises were gone within a few seconds.  
  
Johanna stood up and was hugged by Alyssa. "Thank you so much, you don't know how good it feels to finally walk without any pain." Alyssa let Johanna go. "Thank you!" she said and ran into Logan's room. Where Logan was sat on his bed as she walked in, he smiled at her.  
  
"Look" Alyssa lifted her leg which was now bruise less. "No more pain and I can walk properly." She ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy, this place is great, I only wish that Andrew, Ben and Brian were here." She sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm glad your better." He smiled at her.  
  
"Umm Logan I'm gonna stay here, Xavier said I can teach Drama and Law studies here which mean I'll be able to live here." Alyssa smiled "And umm, will you teach me how to fight? She asked blushing.  
  
"Sure when would you like to start." Logan asked.  
  
"Right now!" Alyssa took his hand and lifted him up giggling.  
  
Logan took Alyssa down to the gym where there were mats already laid on the floor, there were weights in one corner and some other gym equipment. Logan took Alyssa on the mats and asked her to take up a fighting position.  
  
"Have you ever learnt to fight before?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, well me and my brother had a few fights, oh and when I was a little girl I went to a self defence class it think it was thi chi I can't remember." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Well lets put it to the test then shall we? Do your best." Logan got into a fighting stance as Alyssa prepared.  
  
"Ok." She smiled at him. Alyssa got into a fighting stance and shook her hands then clicked her fingers. "I have to warn you my brother did end up getting hurt some times and he was older than me." She smiled and made her hands into fists.  
  
Alyssa threw a punch to Logan's left cheek using her right arm then with her left threw a punch to his stomach, Logan blocked both. Alyssa ducked Logan's punch and used a high kick to his stomach which he blocked, Logan kicked at Alyssa's stomach and hit it dead on. Alyssa grabbed her stomach with both hands then let it go and shook it off. She threw two quick punches at his face which he dodged and one kick at his stomach then another punch in the face which hit him. She shook her hand which hit him and then high kicked his head only to get caught my Logan she twisted round and used her other foot to hit him in the stomach, Logan released her leg and she stood up properly. Logan threw another punch and it hit Alyssa in the jaw, sparks were now surrounding Alyssa as she dodged Logan's low kick and used her own high kick for his jaw, which missed and she fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Wow your better than I thought" Logan smiled and helped her up.  
  
"You know this was way more fun than fighting with my brother." Alyssa smiled and dusted her self off.  
  
"Your not bad you know?" Alyssa laughed at the compliment.  
  
"Thank you" She smiled at him and they stood staring at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, ok, now, umm, all you need to do with your fighting is to organise it and make it umm, less floppy." Logan said looking into her Sapphire blue eyes. "so, try it its good to think about something you hate when you fight, it seems to make your fighting better." He pointed out.  
  
Alyssa thought about the guy who beat her up and threw a punch at Logan hitting him in the shoulder but her punch was straight and less floppy and it was also hard. "How was that" Alyssa asked now with her lips in a smile.  
  
"That was a bit hard but it was perfect." He rubbed his shoulder. Alyssa walked behind him and moved his hand.  
  
"Let me help." Alyssa put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them. "Better?" she could feel Logan relax under her grip.  
  
"Much." He turned around and stared into her eyes, he leaned forward and.  
  
"Hello?" Johanna peaked inside the gym and looked at them. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" she looked a little crushed but looked a little too smug for Alyssa's likening.  
  
"No, no you interrupted nothing." Alyssa gave Johanna a stare as if to say, would you go away I'm in the middle of something.  
  
"Yeah, I was just teaching Alyssa here how she can improve her fighting." Logan smiled at the way Alyssa looked at Johanna and then turned around with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Well Logan if you have any spare time maybe you can give me a fighting lesson." Johanna grinned at Logan seductively.  
  
"You're staying here?" Alyssa asked looking a little annoyed but happy.  
  
"Well yes, I'll be teaching Chemistry." She said smiling at Logan and Alyssa.  
  
"Well what about Jasmine and Suzan and Shawn?" Alyssa asked looking a little worried.  
  
"Shawn is teaching Art" Alyssa smiled at that. Shawn always had an excellent talent for art. "Suzan's teaching English." Alyssa smiled and walked over to Johanna.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me Jasmine's teaching."  
  
"Biology" both of them said in union and both burst out laughing. They walked out of the hall talking about their classes and left Logan with a puzzled look on his face. 


	5. Chapter Five

-~*Chapter Five*~-  
  
~*Reunited*~  
  
The institute was already woken up when the buzzer went and Logan went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Logan said.  
  
"Hi its Andrew umm, we were here before and we were wondering whether we could come in and talk to Xavier please." Andrew's voice made Alyssa look up from her frying pan, the four girls decided to cook breakfast for everyone.  
  
"One second." Logan opened the gates and watched the four girls run to the door and Shawn walked in the kitchen.  
  
"What's with them?" Shawn asked grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"Andrew's here, no doubt with the rest of them with him." Logan smiled as he watched Shawn drop his toast and run to the door.  
  
The five of them ran outside and looked at the truck that pulled in, Andrew was a truck driver, he loved his job more than anything but all good things had to come to an end. Andrew, Brian and Ben jumped down from the truck and were quickly embraced by their five friends. Xavier was watching all this from the from door smiling with Logan behind him.  
  
"Andrew! Ben! Brian! I never thought you guys would come here" The five of them yelled in union and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Brian asked as he was getting hugged by Jasmine.  
  
"Well we were looking for Alyssa and we found her here, and well she decided to stay so we all decided to stay here with her." Johanna said letting Ben breath.  
  
"Well Alyssa why did you decide to stay here." Everything went quiet as they all turned to Alyssa.  
  
"I found this place quite soothing and it's a wonderful home and has a lovely environment." She said it wasn't what she wanted to say but I was better than what she was going to say 'There's no room for me in the world with humans they treat us mutants like were the one with the problem but were only human I mean it wasn't our fault we evolved before them.' She frowned then smiled at them.  
  
"We all know Alyssa's a good judge of places so we followed her." Suzan smiled and looked around.  
  
"So, did you guys find out your mutants too?" Jasmine asked exited to hear about what they had to say.  
  
"Well yeah Brian here controls the wind, Ben controls fire and I control Earth and make things grow." Andrew smiled as he held out his hand near the ground and a rose bush grew from the ground leaving some perfect red roses on it.  
  
"Cool!" Shawn shouted breaking the silence.  
  
"Well umm, where's the professor?" Ben asked.  
  
"Over there, duh what are you blind?" Johanna teased.  
  
Ben, Andrew and Brian walked over and shook the professor's hand.  
  
"Welcome back." Xavier said smiling as he led them in the living room.  
  
"Professor we were wondering whether we could stay here, and teach and learn if that's ok with you." Andrew Smiled and looked at Xavier.  
  
"Of course we could always use more staff, we were having a shortage." Xavier smiled.  
  
"I'm good at Science so physics biology and Chemistry is good for me." Andrew smiled.  
  
"Well Andrew you can teach one of my physics class." He said smiling.  
  
"I'm good at Physical Education and art." Brian said.  
  
"You can teach Physical Education." Xavier said smiling  
  
"And umm, I'm good at umm, Music" they all laughed  
  
"Well then Ben you can teach a Music class. Oh and boys on top of that if you want you can take some lessons since your all, I suppose under Twenty" Xavier smiled as he watched them nod.  
  
"You will be sleeping in the rooms that you slept last time if that's ok with you?" Xavier handed them the keys.  
  
Alyssa looked at Logan. 'Well it looks like were going to have to share a room' Alyssa smiled mentally and walked with Logan to his room.  
  
"Well," Alyssa smiled. "Looks like we have to share a room" she grinned.  
  
"Looks like it." Logan closed the door and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I get the bed!" Alyssa smiled and jumped on the bed, as Logan followed her and they turned until Logan was on top, he brushed a hair out of Alyssa's face and stared deep into her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door and it opened.  
  
"Umm, am I interrupting anything." Johanna looked at them again with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Well depends on what you think you interrupted." Alyssa gave her another go-away look.  
  
"Umm Logan could you teach me how to fight now? My lessons don't start till about another two hours." Johanna wore her blue jeans and her tight black leather top. "oh and Alyssa you lesson starts in." she looked at her watch. "50 seconds." Johanna watched as  
  
Alyssa got up and ran past her to get to her Drama class. Alyssa ran through the rooms and came up to a large room with a small stage and lights all over, she was 1 second late but she made it. Alyssa took a deep breath and stepped into the room and looked at her class.  
  
"Hello class!" Alyssa smiled and began teaching her lesson.  
  
"Right now try" Logan asked looking at her, she high kicked the boxing bag and hit it straight where his head would be. "Perfect now try that again this time with more force." He waited for her as she kicked it and fell down, Logan walked over to her and stretched his hand out for her to get up. Johanna took his hand and pulled him on top of her.  
  
Alyssa walked into the direction of the gym and peaked round the corner and saw Logan on top of Johanna and he kissed her he kissed HER! Alyssa didn't know why but she started to cry, her best friend kissed the guy SHE liked. 


	6. Chapter Six

-~*Chapter Six*~-  
  
~*Betrayed*~  
  
Alyssa ran down the corridor and into the garage, she got her keys out and got in her car and drove it out the garage and out into the city. As soon as she found a bar she parked and walked in whipping her tears.  
  
"Can I have the strongest drink you got please?" Alyssa got out her wallet and paid the barman. "Thank you" She took the shot that the Barman gave her and asked for another.  
  
"Hello there, little lady." A guy behind her said smiling, when she turned round his smile turned into a frown of disgust. "What the hell are you doing here?" the man yelled looking at her.  
  
"What can't a gurl have something to drink?" She asked as she remembered the man.  
  
"Not when that girl is a mutant!" the man yelled and he took her by her arm and dragged her outside.  
  
"Let me go you creep!" Alyssa tried to free her hand from his grip but couldn't.  
  
"Don't worry you'll learn not to come here again" he yelled and pulled her in an ally, where he beat her up and left her for dead.  
  
In the morning Alyssa stood up and leaned on walls for support, she walked to her car and drove back to the institute half the time almost causing an accident. She pressed the buzzer.  
  
"Hello?" Xavier's voice echoed thought her head and she blacked out.  
  
"Hello?" Xavier repeated and when he got no answer he asked Logan to go outside to see who it was.  
  
"Alyssa!" Logan ran to her side and lifted her body up in his arms. Logan ran inside and looked at Xavier's puzzled face.  
  
"What happened?" Xavier asked looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Logan ran to the elevator as Xavier followed him, everyone was in class, so the halls and elevators were clear. Logan ran into the med room and laid her on a bed.  
  
"She's very weak I dot think she'll make it" Xavier said looking at the state Alyssa was in.  
  
"Well, do something!" Logan said as tears grew in his eyes.  
  
"Get Johanna she can heal can't she?" Xavier said and watched Logan run out. A couple of minutes passed when Johanna came in with Logan and looked at Alyssa.  
  
"What happened?" Johanna put her hand on Alyssa and tried to heal her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't she getting better?" Logan asked with tears rolling down his cheek. 'Why am I crying? Does she mean that much to me?'  
  
"I don't know she's blocking it somehow." Johanna removed her hand.  
  
'Leave me to die I don't care anymore and tell Johanna and Logan to get the hell away from me' Alyssa's mind sent a faint message to Xavier.  
  
'Alyssa, you don't want to die, please hang on.' Xavier looked at Johanna and Logan who were looking at each other with sad faces.  
  
'I'll get better if they're as far away from me as possible.' Alyssa's mind cried.  
  
"Logan, Johanna could you please leave me and Alyssa alone." Xavier watched as the two left the room with a puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"Alyssa their gone" Xavier said looking at her hopeful.  
  
Alyssa's body relaxed and let the white glow that Johanna sent through her body heal her. Alyssa's eyes fluttered open showing the once Sapphire blue eyes now turned a faint blue grey colour.  
  
"Tell me, what did they do?" Xavier said looking at her as she sat up.  
  
"Read my mind I don't want to say" Alyssa waited a few seconds and let Xavier read her mind.  
  
Xavier frowned.  
  
"She's my best friend and she knew I liked him, how could she do that!?" Alyssa's eyes began to water.  
  
Xavier looked down, how could he help her? He could erase the whole scene but that wouldn't be fair, not without her giving him permission.  
  
"Do you love him that much to care what he does?" Xavier said after a while.  
  
"I don't know, but every time I'm around him my heart starts to race and it makes me light headed. If that's love then yes." She smiled at the thought of him.  
  
"Do you also Love your friend?" He watched Alyssa's face turn into hate.  
  
"I don't know" her face turned soft again as she thought about it.  
  
"Well if you love both of them forgive them." Xavier said as he watched her smile and the Sapphire blue colour return to her eyes.  
  
"Thanx professor" Alyssa leant down and kissed him on the cheek, and watched him blush.  
  
Alyssa ran out of the room and looked around for where she could find Logan and Johanna. Alyssa went into Logan's room and found them sitting away from each other and just staring into space.  
  
"Alyssa!" Johanna smiled and ran to embrace her friend. Alyssa watched Logan wipe his tears from his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Johanna." Alyssa's voice sounded serious.  
  
"What?" Johanna looked at her. Alyssa took her by her arm and closed the door.  
  
"Why, why did you go after him when you knew how much I liked him?" Alyssa asked frowning at her friend.  
  
"Because." she bowed her head. "Because I like him too, why cant I have him?" she stared into Alyssa's eyes.  
  
"He isn't a toy Johanna you can't have him it's his choice." Alyssa looked at her friend with sorrow eyes, she knew Johanna didn't love him like she did but she saw like and that was all.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Johanna asked.  
  
"Go and ask him." Alyssa said with a smile.  
  
Inside Logan was still thinking about the way Johanna kissed him, it was her that kissed him, she could sense Alyssa was near, he wondered why he kissed her back, he felt so good when he was around Alyssa why did he have to go and kiss Johanna. The door opened and he saw Alyssa with a worried look on her and Johanna with the same smug look she had on her before.  
  
"Logan." Alyssa voice sounded normal although Logan could notice the little shake in it.  
  
"Yes?" Logan could smell Alyssa's fear growing although he didn't know why.  
  
"Logan which one of us do you like best." Johanna came out and said it.  
  
Logan looked puzzled at them and blinked.  
  
"Which one of us do you like best." Johanna repeated.  
  
Logan looked at Alyssa then at Johanna, were they really expecting him to chose? Logan could smell Alyssa's fear growing even bigger, what was she afraid of?  
  
Alyssa started walking towards the door with her head down and tears in her eyes. Logan smelt she salty water and just before Alyssa walked out he blurted out "Alyssa"  
  
Alyssa whipped her tears and turned around and ran to him and hugged him.  
  
He knew now, she loved him and she was afraid he didn't love her, but oh how he loved her. Her scent drove him wild and the way she walks and talks. He loved her the moment she woke him up.  
  
Johanna let and smiled at the two, she knew in that they loved each other and she didn't want to interfere with love. She ran downstairs and on her way she bumped into someone and fell down.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." She lifted her head up and looked at a tall muscular young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He extended a hand to help her up.  
  
"Thank you" she dusted herself off. "Umm I'm new here would you mind showing me around?" she smiled sweetly at him as she wrapped her arm around his. 


	7. Chapter Seven

-~*Chapter Seven*~-  
  
~*Johanna*~  
  
Peter showed me around the school and told me some of the things that happened, what I found interesting was that this woman called Jean died sacrificing her life to save the rest of them, and he also told me the story about Rouge and how Magneto captured her and used her to try and mutate the ones that weren't born with a. gift. After he finished giving me the tour of the institute he took me to my room where I met up with Jasmine and Suzan.  
  
"Hey Johanna, and umm my name is Suzan?" Suzan held her hand out towards Peter and he shook it.  
  
"I'm Peter." He smiled at the two.  
  
"I'm Jasmine." Jasmine smiled and I watched a glimmer begin to spark in Jasmines eyes as she watched him standing there.  
  
"C'mon Jasmine we have to hurry up and get changed for our fighting lesson." Suzan took Jasmine's arm and dragged her in the room.  
  
"Oh no I have that next too hey Peter thanx for showing me round maybe we could go to lunch together." I smiled sweetly at him and went into the room to get changed.  
  
I got changed and ran we ran outside and bumped into Alyssa who was changed for the fighting lesson, we all had the lesson together with Logan and some other students.  
  
"Hey." Alyssa smiled at all of us as I took her arm and started running for the gym.  
  
"Were late c'mon we have to hurry." I said as she ran side by side with me Jasmine and Suzan. We entered the Gym as Logan was speaking to his class.  
  
"Sorry were late." We all said in a chorus.  
  
"That's fine just settle down and we can get on with the lesson." Logan smiled at us and continued his lesson.  
  
"Right I want you to get with a partner." The moment Logan said that me And Alyssa reached for each other we were always partners with some exceptions when she wasn't in or when I wasn't in.  
  
We both giggled and looked at each other.  
  
"Right I just want you to practice your punches and kicks but I don't want you to hurt each other severely." Logan continued.  
  
"This is gonna me fun!" Alyssa whispered to me exited.  
  
"Ok get a map and I want you to space yourselves out." Logan continued with his instructions.  
  
I got a mat and Alyssa got a mat and we found a space away from everyone.  
  
"Get ready!" Logan said looking around as everyone took a fighting stance.  
  
"Good luck" I whispered to Alyssa.  
  
"Don't need it" She smiled back at me.  
  
"I don't want you to use any of your powers this is physical ok?" Logan looked at everyone and continued "Go"  
  
I threw a punch to Alyssa's shoulder and missed, she retaliated with a lower kick but missed, I punched at her stomach and I hit her, she recovered quickly and threw a punch at my shoulder which hit me and I fell to the ground. Alyssa held out her hand to help me up and I took it dragging her down and she fell laughing to the floor. We both got up and recovered from our laughter. I threw a punch at Alyssa's face and she returned it, it ended with us hitting each others nose.  
  
"Ow my nose" we both cried out as every ones attention turned to us.  
  
We both jumped at each other laughing and trying to strangle each other. Logan came behind Alyssa and took hold of her waist and Peter took hold of mine and pulled us apart.  
  
"Leme go" We both screamed in laughter. Alyssa and me wriggled out of their grip and were soon at each others necks laughing because she couldn't reach me, she was always shorter than me but not by much, she couldn't even reach my neck because of her short arms.  
  
"Ok stop it now, your not little children." Logan took hold of Alyssa and Peter took hold of me and separated us.  
  
"She hit me in the nose!" We screamed in laughter, it took us a while to stop laughing.  
  
"Hey Johanna remember when we were little and we were playing Rounders and you pushed me over and I tripped and fell and hit you in the nose?"(A/N: actually happened) Alyssa asked me as she calmed down.  
  
"Yeah and then we strangled each other" I laughed as my memories flooded my mind.  
  
"So are you calm now?" Logan asked Alyssa looking down at her.  
  
"Yup you can let go now" She smiled at him as he let her go and Peter let me go.  
  
"Ok, Well looks like class is finished already." Logan said as he heard a bell ring.  
  
I went over to Alyssa and she linked up to my arm. 


End file.
